An industrial robot can be automatically controlled, a multipurpose manipulator, and programmable in three or more axes. Industrial robots can be located at a fixed position, independently mobile, or mounted on a device such as a motorized vehicle or a movable track or gantry. Hardware devices such as a teach pendant can be used by an operator to “jog” an industrial robot. “Jogging” teaches the robot points on a path that the robot follows as the robot performs “work” on a workpiece. “Work” can be defined by actions performed by a robot such as painting, grinding, polishing, deburring, welding etc. that make a physical change to the workpiece and/or other interactions that a robot has with a workpiece, such as picking up and moving the workpiece from one location to another. Some existing systems have various shortcomings relative to certain applications. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.